here we go again
by forevertwilightluver
Summary: edwards not the man she fell in luv with. 4 years later when bella comes back 2 forks from college, she has 2 choose between luv. but can she choose between her first luv, the man she never had or the man she cant have. and 2 top it, she no longer human
1. prologe

full summary:

after bella and edward came back from italy, edward became arrogent, selfish and rude. she couldnt take it any more so she left 2 go 2 college. 4 years later she goes back 2 forks due 2 her father dying. edward claims 2 have changed, but is it 2 late? jacob starts 2 show more then friendly atitudes towards her, but does she mind? and jasper, the man of her best friend's dreams, and hers. so, who's it gunna be?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Chapter 1

BPOV

Life. Easy.

Love. Harder.

But as i flew home from italy, sitting next 2 a hipper pixy txting her love. sitting next 2 a man that i loved, missed, and needed for my exsitance.

I found that what i really missed was not him, not his backstabing ways.

But love itself.

what i had missed was the way he loved me, the way he fought agaisnt all hardships. just for us 2 have a love with no breakage.

but if thats what he was fighting for, then why did he through it all away?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

like it? ill put really story stuff in next chapter, review!!!


	2. arrival home

hey hope u like the chapter!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chapter 2

BPOV

"bella! bella! wake up we are in forks now! wake up!!" yell a very hipper pixy.

"oh sorry, hey wheres edward?" i checked around the plane, searching for him amogst the croud of people waiting 2 get off.

"hes in the front of the line, i guess he could'nt wait 2 get off the plane." oh right, i bet it was hard for him 2 have 2 sit next 2 a woman on a 10 hour **(thats how long it takes from italy right?) **plane ride that loved u but u could not stand any longer.

"Alice, is he mad at me?"

"for what? loving him?....bella you really dont think he doesnt love u, do u? he left u because hes 2 selfish 2 resile how much he really cares about u. he doesnt want u 2 have the future that i saw, of u getting married 2 him and becoming a vampire for the rest of iterity.....just give him some time ok?"

_"all pasengers may now leave the plane! please do not leave any carry ons or trash in the plane after u leave. u can pick up ur luggage in the airport at stasion 4. and thank you for flying American Airlines, and welcome to forks, washington." one of the filght attendents spoke._

i guess its time 2 get off. now time 2 meet up with my ex-family, and arrive with some diggnity still left in me. as me and alice turned the corner, i saw everyone waiting for us, even rose.

"bella! its so nice to see you again!" esme exclaimed when she saw me. "nice 2 see you 2 esme." i spoke quietly, knowing perfectly well she could hear me over all the comosion in the airport brought on by people. "hey alice, wheres edward?"

Silence

"um...he left bella. im so sorry. i guess hes just not ready 2 talk about u 2 yet. but he'll get over it."

"oh bella!" esme exclaimed, "im so sorry about our deparcher from forks, leaving you all alone! i hope you can forgive us. and alice is right, he'll come around."

"its ok, i just wanted 2 tell him some news"

"oh whats the news bella, or did you want 2 tell him first?" carsile asked.

"well i was going 2 tell him first, but i could tell you guys instead, acually it would be alot easier then telling him. when you guys left me, i was a disaster. jacob black, my friend from the reservation told me that i should start a new life. well the next day i got early exceptence from the college of phonix and excepted the offer. i finish high school early and graduated. so im leaving in a few weeks to go 2 college. so could you tell him that for me?"

everyone was slient. finally esme spoke, except with not so much energy and excitment. "um sure. but are u sure you want us 2 tell him, not u?"

"hes been ignoring me the whole time since i last saw him, i dont think he wants 2 talk 2 me."

"ok sweety, we'll make sure 2 tell him."

"thank you."

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

hope u like it ill be updating soon


	3. college home bound

hey hope u like the chapter! plz review the story i LUV real critism

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chapter 3

BPOV

_next day. 1:00 p.m._

"bella! come down or ur going 2 be late for ur plane!" well this was it. i turned around 2 alice. i could tell that if she were able 2 cry she would be tearing up, but im still human. as the first drop of tear fell, many more after that followed, bulring up my vision.

"oh bella! im going 2 miss u sooo much! i cant believe that edward was soo selfish, other wise u would not be lleaving and u would still luv me!" alice cried.

"alice i still luv u sooo much, but i just need a change. and dont worry im going 2 come back 2 forks when i graduate college in 4 years." hopefully they were still there by then.

"what about the holidays? christmas, spring break? will i get 2 see you then?"

"alice, ur the one here who can see the future. ur guess is better than mine."

"but i see the future due 2 people dessions, i cant see anything!"

_"Bella! come on! its time 2 go!" Charlie yell from down stairs_

"then you got ur answer alice. im sorry but i got 2 go. ill miss you soo much!"

"so will i bella." we then began to walk down the stairs, ariving in the living room with the rest of the cullens, of course except edward, waited and my dad.

"bye everyone! ill miss you!" i cried as i walked around giving all of them a hug. when i came up 2 alice again we hugged and cried.

"im going 2 miss u sooo much!" alice walled.

"me 2" we all walked out side, watching me and my dad jump into the car holding all my luggage. as we drove of i began going through memories or mine that were held in forks, washington all good and bad. a shiver ran down my spine as i thought of when i first met edward in biolgy room. as the memor ended i resiled that my hands were freezing. so i put my hands in my pockets, only 2 find a note in one of them.

_i have seen u come back in 10 years. edward will miss you but u will have 2 make a hard choose between a love triangle. love ur sister forever alice. ps. i know you'll make a good choose._

wow. i wonder who are the three men she must mean?

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

IMPORTANT!

updating soon. but plz take the poll on my home page. thanks


	4. humans change

heres the new chapter. hope u likie!!

oh and

bella's mind: **BOLD**

Bella's consonence: _Italics_

Alice's mind: Underlined

oh and im changing the story a little. now bella has become non human

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Chapter 4

BPOV

"_bella why are you soo nervious? just breath! everything will be ok? what are you becoming afraid of a wittle vampire?" my consounence began to mock._

**"no!...well im not afraid of **_**him, **_**but im afraid my old family wont accept me back or even still be there!"**

_Silence_

i was really begining to get nervious now.even my consence new that this was all a bad idea! i had'nt seen the cullens in four years and i just expect them to let me back into their lives! heck i lost touch with alice years ago, what if they have moved by now because they want to keep their immortality a secret from humans. _except me._ i arrived then at my plane heading for forks, washington. when the plane flew into the air i began to fall asleep wondering on how my pressence would afect the small town of forks, washington.

APOV (finally right?)

YA! bella is finally coming home! i cant wait till the plane arrives and she finally comes home to her awaiting future!

lots has changed since she left, most of it being because of the vison i saw of bella having to choose between edward, her old best guy friend jacob, and my ex-husband jasper. yes ex-husband.

when i saw that he was some how in this mess, it began to feel wrong being married to him. mostly because of bella's future but also another vision i didnt have to long after bella's.

_vision begans~_

_i was in a beautiful green meadow. it was sunny out and there were flowers all over. i was in a simple yellow summer dress bare foot._

_i was laying down when someone put ther arms around my waist. they didnt feel like jasper's arms, so who could it be?_

_"i love you alice cullen, forever."_

_Vision ends~_

i just have to find that man that was in my vision.

_**(A.N./ i was going 2 stop here but......)**_

BPOV

im finally in forks after the 10 hour plane ride from france. (_**A.N. yes that is wher she went for college)**_

"bella!" i turned around to find my dad calling my name, but surprisingly standing next to a guy that was proboly a year younger than me, with black hair cut short and a very tan body. he seems so familiar.....

"bella ive missed you soo much! how was college!" my dad asked.

"fun. ive missed you to dad, you didnt burn down the house while i was gone right?" i joked

"oh no ive been going 2 sue's house to eat or ordering in. but you should see jacob over here he eats three times of what you usually eat." oh thats why i remeber him!

"omg! jake i didnt reconise you! wow you have really grown!" he what 6'5 now?

"yah ive changed alot, but wow you! bella your hair is really different now and ur eyes they are still brown but they have a silver hint to them, are you wearing contacts?" opps! iforgot to put my contacts in today!

see when i left for college i meet this guy named rodriguz, who was my history teacher, and somehow we figured out that hes my uncle. he told me about our past family tree and told us not everyone was human. see some men selected in the family tree became wizards when they turned 19, then becoming immortal, and never ageing, he was one of them. then the history changed when i became 19

_memory starts~_

_i was blowing out my candels on my 19th birthday when all of asounden i began to glow. me and rodriguz were the only people there._

_"rodriguz whats going on! are you doing this?" i yelled_

_"no i think your becoming a witch!"_

_"what!! i tought only guys became wizards"_

_"yes, they usually do, i guess your the first swan witch"_

_memory ends~_

ever since then, after classes he would teach me about magic and we would practice spells. he said i was getting really good and said that i was even better than him, maybe one of the best in the world. my hair changed color, going from normal brown, to light brown with tints of red and orange, displaying the elemnt i control, which is fire.

'uh.. yah jacob. im wearing contacts. so dad can we go home now?"

"sure thing sweety"

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

IMPORTANT!

updating soon. but plz take the poll on my home page. thanks


	5. just friends? thats an understatment

k this is the new chapter hope u like it!!

Chapter 5

BPOV

Seeing forks made me want to cry. As the three of us were driving home in jacob's rabbit, i began to remeber old memories held in this small town of forks. So much has happened since i left, and yet the town still looked the same, as if it had beeen untouched for four years. We began to pull up into our drive way, as i heard the soft pelts of rain hiting the wind sheild i heard a very loud noise in the forest infront. it sounded as if it where a scream, but not a happy or scared scream. but a bewitched scream, one that holds no mercy to a victom.

"Dad! What was that?" i asked frighten. i began to climb out of my truck, ready to run out into the woods to see what the comotion was.

"bella. if i where you i would not go into the woods, at least not for a while. things still havent cleared up." my dad spoke with emergency.

"oh. but why dad? cant i just go and take a look?"

"bella, forks isnt the safe place you used to know. somethings not right about the folks that moved up into town, but we cant do anything about, but i still dont like them. please stay away for now? please?!" dad asked me.

"sure dad. i wont let anything hurt me." _cause im nearly indestructiable, anything werid around here wont be able 2 touch me, well except for vam-....vampires. _i added as a thought.

"ok well enough of the spookie stories, lets go in and eat. as usual im really hungry." jacob said.

**i was going 2 stop there but......**

after dinner me and jacob drove over to the first beach and started to walk around, talking, and catching up.

"so jacob? any girls up here in the reservation?" i asked.

"nope, and thats kinda why i brought you up here. we kinda need to talk. well more of i need to ask questions and talk." jacob began to say nervously.

"ok, shoot."

"well, there is this girl, an-"

"oh im soo happy for you! whats her name? is she cute? give me detail."

"well, shes gorgous. brunnet with beauitful eyes, very unusal at that. and well i wanted to know how to tell her i loved her. but the thing is that she doesnt love me yet, and proboly wont feel the same way."

"oh jacob im soooo sorry. and any girl would have to be an idiate not to like you back. whats her name? and i promise to help ou through all this."

"well her name is isabella"

"wait do you mean- i mean its crazy but-"

"yah bella, i love you. happy?"

**PLZ REVIEW! I LUV UR REVIEWS!!!!!!**


	6. loves hardcore

**soory it took me so long to update but im not the kinda person totally in to this. anyway here it is. hope you like**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

**i couldnt breath. why oh why was this happening to me. i mean, jake is my best friend, he was the only one to stay in contact with me when i went to college. i dont want to ruin our friendship now, after all we have been through. **

** as i was ramboling in my head, i didnt relise that jake started to retreat back to his rabbit to go home.**

**"Jake! wait. im sorry, but i mean, you **_**love **_**me? isnt that just an over statement?"**

**"oh thanks bella! thats the anwser i was wanting, i say i love you, and you answer with 'isnt that an over statement?' thats just an understatement."**

**"who could you love me? we are best friends. there are better fish in the sea jake, why me?"**

**"you tell the wolfs that, cause right now i have no idea." he started to walk away, back to his car. he opened the driver's door slaming when he got inside. jake rolled down his window and with a final goodbye said, "bye bella, hope your bloodsucker comes back to haunt."**

**and thats all it took to bring me back to a sprialing black cloud, misting in my eyes.**


	7. author's note

**Halloweenie is coming around the corner!**

**it shall be mighty spooky this hollows eve**

**so wear your awsome costumes**

**and your mighty fine treats**

**and have an awsome time!**

**have an awsome halloween from *forevertwilightluver***

**:]**


End file.
